Screw the Xenophobes
by Rider Paladin
Summary: In the aftermath of Titans Around the World, Robin finds his way to a certain new teammate and maybe, just maybe, a way to heal from his recent tragedies. Like the title says, if you're a xenophobe, screw you. Rated M for nudity and nottooexplicit sex.


"Screw the Xenophobes"

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine; it belongs to DC Comics. If they weren't bent on killing off or unnecessarily altering characters I liked, I might not be so disappointed by that fact.

Author's note: I don't know what I was thinking when I came up with this, but the idea was too tempting to pass up. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it. It's going to be a nice, short piece full of strange yet hot alien loving. Well, it depends on what your definition of "hot" is.

* * *

When Tim Drake regained consciousness, the first thing he registered was that he was in chains. An experimental tug told him that the chains were very strong. He would have wiggled out of them, but they were too tight for him to do that even if he dislocated his wrists and knuckles. The second thing he registered was a strangely lukewarm body next to his, causing him to turn to his left and see a green-skinned, red-haired _naked_ girl lying next to him, looking the very definition of relaxed.

"Did you find it pleasant?" she asked him innocently, causing him to blush and begin to remember what had gotten him into bed with her in the first place.

* * *

It had started when he first met her in the Tanami Desert in Australia. She had seemed so serene, so peaceful . . . and he had felt himself drawn to that serenity, lacking it in his own heart. He felt a spark ignite quietly in a part of him he'd thought long dead after the deaths of his father, Stephanie, and Conner.

When she'd rejoined the team, he had quietly observed her. For someone descended from a murderously hostile species, she was very . . . nice. That would teach him to judge someone by the actions of their brethren, he internally scolded himself. Batman was supposed to be the judgmental, untrusting bastard, not him.

Some days he wondered whether she knew he was watching her. She could read minds, so she might know, except she did not read the minds of "good" people, feeling it an invasion of their privacy. Tim – no, Robin – chuckled silently at that thought. He didn't feel much like a good person these days.

One night, after the battle with Deathstroke's Titans East, he had collapsed in his room in a broken heap of red and black, tears seeping out past the mask. Slade, that monster, had brought that bastard Match onto the team, throwing the memory of Conner in their faces and spitting on it. Match, that vicious, twisted doppelganger of Conner, trussed up to look even more like their Superboy, with clothes that almost looked as though they'd been taken off the Teen of Steel's corpse.

Robin was surprised when he saw a pair of slim emerald arms wrap around him and pull him closer to the body attached to them. He tried to pull out of her embrace, but she was too strong. Eventually, he stopped fighting and just let her hold him.

"Monster . . ." he muttered.

"Match or Deathstroke?" Miss Martian asked.

"Both of them," Robin answered bitterly. "That monster, that sick excuse for a Superboy shouldn't be living when Conner isn't. And Deathstroke . . . he brought him onto Titans East just to hurt us. How dare they desecrate his memory like that . . ."

"You still hurt," Miss Martian whispered. "You try to press on, but it is like continuing to live with your heart cut out."

"You read my mind," Robin muttered tonelessly.

"No, I did not," Miss Martian denied. "It was obvious in the way you behaved, as though you were only living because you believed you had a duty to someone and not because you had any real desire to live."

"It was a figure of speech," Robin explained, a brief smile coming to his lips. Her tendency to take things literally was about the only thing that could make him smile . . . well, smile and mean it.

"Oh," Miss Martian uttered with a slight blush. She turned to look at Robin and saw the ghost of a smile on his face. "Did I make you smile?"

"Yes," Robin admitted.

That was only the beginning of their relationship. No longer did Robin resign himself to watching Miss Martian in secret. No longer did Miss Martian just watch Robin drown in his own misery. Whenever they could steal a moment or two, they spent it with each other. Eventually, the other Titans began to notice.

Raven was the first one. When she and Robin were walking past each other in the halls of Titans Tower, she casually mentioned to the Teen Wonder, "You hurt less."

Robin just smiled slightly and with utter self-possession said, "I do."

Raven wasn't the only one who noticed. When Robin was sparring with Ravager one day, the silver-haired girl commented to him, "You're really taking after Dick, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Robin answered as he blocked a strike from Ravager.

"You and M'gann," Ravager clarified as she kicked Robin's legs out from under him. "You two spend enough time together that we're all beginning to wonder."

"Wonder what?" Robin asked, flipping back onto his feet in preparation to challenge his eyepatch-wearing sparring partner again.

"If you two are . . ." Ravager replied, ending with a sly smirk.

"We haven't gotten _that_ far yet," Robin stated, moving his head and shoulders back to evade a kick from Ravager, who pirouetted into a low kick that caught him in the stomach.

"But you want to," Ravager added slyly. "You want to very badly, don't you?"

Robin would have no time to meditate on this immediately, as the Titans found themselves combating the Titans East once again. Match was there, in his albino, twisted-mirror-image-of-Superboy glory. As if his very presence wasn't bad enough, he just had to compound it by talking.

"When I'm done, they won't know or care who Superboy was. They'll only remember me."

Robin gritted his teeth in rage and reached into his utility belt, withdrawing silver knuckles with green Kryptonite gems and slipping them onto his hands. "You're going to wish you'd never said that," he declared, his voice coldly resolute. He stalked toward Match, who just watched him with mild interest.

"What do you think you're going to do?" the funhouse-mirror Superboy asked mockingly.

Robin simply continued his march toward Match, even as the other Titans shouted at him to stop. As Robin marched toward Match, the Titans East's leader, Deathstroke, watched with a smirk underneath his mask, curious as to how this match-up would proceed. He got his answer when Robin struck Match in the face, the blow causing Match to bleed. The sight of the blood spurring him on, Robin punched Match again, and again, and again, and again. If it wasn't for the Kryptonite, Match could have fought back, but like any Kryptonian, he was more-or-less helpless against the substance.

"Tim," he heard a gentle yet unwavering voice speak in his ear. "That is more than enough. You may stop now."

If it had been anyone else, Robin wouldn't have stopped. He would have beaten Match to death. Since it was Miss Martian, he felt the rage bleed out of him, replaced by a feeling of remorse. No, he wasn't remorseful because he had nearly committed murder. He was remorseful because he had allowed himself to lose control. He looked at the blood on his knuckles grimly, allowing Miss Martian to gently pull him away from Match's bloodied self. He spared a venomous look at Deathstroke, silently vowing that the blue-and-orange-clad assassin would pay for his sacrilege in bringing Match out of obscurity.

When the Titans returned to the Tower, Cyborg looked at Robin and asked, "Is there something the matter, Tim?"

"What do you think?" Robin asked. "That monster out there is a mockery of Conner, a mockery of his memory, a mockery of everything he stood for!"

"You nearly killed him," Cyborg answered. He scanned Robin's hands. "You're lucky your gloves are so protective; you could have broken your hands on him."

Robin flexed his fingers. They hurt, but he was able to move them with little difficulty. "I'm fine," he said. Raven walked up to him and took his hands in hers, absorbing his pain to mend them. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Raven answered.

Later, Robin was visiting Miss Martian's room, which was decorated to resemble the Tanami Desert. "It still hurts," he admitted. "I loved him, like he was my brother."

Miss Martian reached out to gently caress his face, her thumb finding its way underneath the edge of his mask. Robin hesitated, but Miss Martian tenderly peeled away the mask. "You don't need to hide from me, Robin," she whispered just before capturing his lips with her own. He heard her voice in his thoughts, gentle and soothing. _At least for this night, let me help you focus on something besides pain and loss._

Robin kissed her back, his eyes closing as he allowed himself to focus on her. She tasted . . . alien, for lack of a better word, but it was not a repulsive taste. No, it made him somehow want to kiss her even more. He reached up to caress her flowing scarlet tresses with his gloved hand, silently regretting that he could not feel the texture of her hair on his skin.

Just a few months later, it was Robin's eighteenth birthday. Well, not really; it wasn't for another few days, but he was having an early celebration with the Titans. Nightwing had stopped by Titans Tower to help them celebrate.

"You look better, Tim," the former Boy Wonder commented.

Robin smiled at his older brother figure, a genuine smile for once. "I feel better."

"And we all know why," Ravager commented with a sly smirk in the direction of Robin and Miss Martian.

"Something you wanna tell me, Tim?" Nightwing asked.

Robin just smiled again, holding Miss Martian's hand. "M'gann and I are together now. Actually, we've been together for a few months now."

Nightwing looked at Robin, then Miss Martian, then their joined hands. He threw his hands into the air and sighed. "Why am I the last person to know this?"

"Because you're all the way in New York City and you barely visit?" Robin asked.

"Smartass," Nightwing grumbled good-naturedly. "Seriously, Tim, I'm happy for you both. And M'gann, if we're lucky, I'd be glad to have you as a sister-in-law."

"I would be honored," Miss Martian replied.

"Sister-in-law?" Robin asked.

"Aw, come on, Timmy, you know what happens," Ravager teased. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes you with the baby carriage."

_I'm not even sure I'm ready to marry yet, let alone have babies,_ Robin thought.

A soft, feminine chuckle resounded in his thoughts. _Don't worry, Timothy. I would never force you to do anything you were not prepared for._

"Come on, Tim, time to blow out the candles," Wonder Girl said.

"And make a wish, too," Ravager added.

Robin sighed good-naturedly and counted the candles on his cake. There were eighteen in all, signaling that by the laws of the United States, he was now an adult. For a long moment, he wondered how long he could continue to be Robin, knowing what had happened to Nightwing after he'd turned eighteen. He finally took a deep breath and blew out all the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Ravager asked.

"I'm not telling you," Robin replied. "It won't come true, then."

That night, Robin returned to his room, ready to just sleep and maybe have a decent (or indecent) dream about Miss Martian. He flicked on the lights . . . and saw something quite surprising. Namely, it was Miss Martian, wearing not a single stitch of clothing, naked as the day she was born. She was sprawled on the bed in what Robin could tell was meant to be an appealing position.

"Hello, Timothy," she greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Um, what are you doing, M'gann?" he asked.

"I believe it is customary on this planet for a woman to engage in sexual intercourse with her lover on the night of his or her birthday," Miss Martian replied innocently. "What's wrong? You don't wish to have sex with me?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Robin admitted. "But there's something I've been curious about for a while."

Miss Martian sat up in the bed. "What is it, Timothy?"

"Would we be sexually compatible if you were to change back into your true form?" Robin asked.

"Wouldn't my true form frighten you?" Miss Martian asked.

"It would, but I'm willing to work past that," Robin answered. "In fact, I want you to hold me down when you change. Keep me from backing out just because I get scared of what you really look like."

"Why do you want to have sex with me in my true form?" Miss Martian questioned.

"On a purely scientific level, I want to learn more about extraterrestrial life that doesn't bear so much of a close resemblance to humans," Robin replied. He peeled off his mask and removed his cape. "But on a more romantic level, I suppose I can't really love you unless I can embrace everything you are, including the scary parts."

"That's very sweet of you," Miss Martian said, rising from the bed and walking toward him. "Allow me to help you with your uniform." She removed his red-and-black armor, piece by piece, until he was naked before her. She ran a hand down his chest, eliciting a shiver of arousal from Robin – no, Tim.

She guided him to the bed and pinned him to it, using her superior strength to keep him on the bed. As she held him, she began to shift, her form growing taller and broader and paler. Her eyes turned red and her teeth elongated and sharpened. A thick tail that ended in a sharp point grew from her spine. Her hair receded into her head, which elongated into a sharp point at the top.

Looking back on it, Tim had to admit that he was frightened at first by her real form. Despite the terror evoked by her true appearance, he was grateful that M'gann didn't hold it against him. She was quite gentle despite that terrifying exterior, handling him with just enough strength to keep him on the bed and enough gentleness to not severely injure him. Her hand had felt like sandpaper on his sex and it had felt good. When he'd felt her teeth scrape on his skin, he'd been rather shocked to find that the flashes of pain from that scraping felt _very_ good. And yeah, it'd turned out that human males and female White Martians could have sex, in spite of some slight discomfort.

* * *

In the present, Tim looked at M'gann, back in her Earth form, and smiled. "Yeah, it was pleasant."

"I'm glad," M'gann replied. She straddled Tim and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Shall we begin again?"

* * *

End Notes: There we go. The world's first Robin/Miss Martian story and my first hetero comic-based Teen Titans story. If you're wondering about the appearances of Match and Titans East here, it's kind of a spoiler for the upcoming Titans East plot in the current TT comics. The short version is that Deathstroke assembled an anti-Titans force meant to take advantage of the main Titans' physical or psychological weaknesses. Match is a doppelganger of Superboy from all the way back in the time Superboy had his own comic book and recent images of him show him looking more like Bizarro-Superboy when he used to just be an albino.

Anyway, I did Robin/Miss Martian because I figured it'd be like doing animated Robin/Starfire, only with the characters being less childlike/childish. Plus, Miss Martian is a telepath, so it's kind of like fusing animated Starfire with animated Raven and thus getting around the whole "she's not dark like he is, so she can't understand him" argument. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this story.


End file.
